Rua do Inferno
by Takeo Kin
Summary: O homem de coração murcho. O casal morto de amor. O homem que traiu novamente e novamente. Os irmãos presos ao mesmo pecado. As garotas fugindo na meio da noite. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia ao mesmo tempo, no memso lugar, a rua cheia de imigrantes com nome de céu era riscada e chamada de rua do inferno /UA/Vários casais/Bastante Nyotalia


_Enquanto a vida transbordava dela, em contraste ás memórias tão vivas de minha Rússia vivendo em mim. Enquanto a vida dela me deixava sem fala, sem respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que eu não era nada mais além de um amigo para ela. Enquanto isso existisse, minha sanidade não estaria á salvo. _

* * *

Vida. Foi tudo que pensei quando pus os pés naquela rua alemã cheia de imigrantes com nome de céu. Vida. Tão diferente da minha fria Rússia... A vida borbulhava alegremente na atmosfera, então as bolhas estouravam e partículas ainda mais numerosas de vida continuavam voando á minha volta. Mas talvez meu pensamento tenha sido influenciado pela pubescente de uns 14 anos correndo alegremente com o capuz vermelho quase lhe escapando á cabeça.

Logo atrás vinham outras duas de mais ou menos a mesma idade, correndo irritadas atrás dela berrando algo como "Devolva nosso dinheiro, Jul!". Elas não tinham tanta _vida _transbordando delas como a primeira. O que eu não sabia era que aquela voz docemente esganiçada e o riso cheio de vida me acompanhariam por muito, muito tempo. Por isso, deixei aquela presença tão passageira me esquentar, até o ponto que eu não precisasse mais do cachecol que eu carregava no pescoço. Até me deixei rir de verdade um pouquinho.

_Nem em sonho, Isabé-eel! Aqueles trinta euros são mêe-eeus!_

Após aquela recepção tão calorosa á rua, dirigi-me imediatamente à minha nova casa. Dois andares. Simples. Mandara mobiliar antes que eu fosse para lá. O que me surpreendeu? Da janela do meu quarto, enquanto eu lia _Lolita _pela quarta vez no mês, vi a garota de vida entrando na casa da frente. Foi então que percebi que ela não estava com o capuz do casaco levantado por um motivo qualquer.

Ela abaixou o capuz e pude ver com clareza os sinais de sua obvia doença. Os cabelos platinados longos até um ponto que eu nunca vira. Pele tão branca que até parecia transparente.

Deus, ela era albina.

Ela deve ter percebido meu olhar predatório sobre seus cabelos de platina. Virou-se para mim com olhar curioso (revelando os olhos de rubi e a cicatriz manchando a bochecha direita), se assustou com o jeito que lhe olhava, para então entrar corada e rapidamente em casa. Ora, mas que sorte a do Ivan Braginski. Conseguir uma vizinhazinha tão encantadora...

_Françooo-ooise! Pára de ser tão mão-de-vaca! Vaca você já é!_

Vim a descobrir o nome de minha albininha uns seis dias depois. Apesar de observá-la todos os dias. Enquanto eu lia e ela saía para a lanchonete com as putinhas das amigas dela. Uma francesa que obviamente já perdera a virgindade (com 14 anos!) e uma espanhola burrinha e atirada. Pelo menos, essa era uma boa pessoa.

Enquanto eu cuidava de meus girassóis e ela ia para escola acompanhada de uma austríaca que se achava superior a tudo e todos. Normalmente elas brigavam. E sempre minha queridinha saía com saias para correr ou shorts curtíssimos. Não sei bem se ela gostava de atrair atenção para si ou se era muito descuidada na hora de mostrar suas (por enquanto) mal-formadas pernas.

Mas voltando ao ponto, descobri seu nome enquanto conversava com seus pais. Apresentaram-se por Albert e Monika Beilschmidt. Única família alemã na rua. Casal quieto, frio. Muito diferentes da filha. Foi enquanto eles comentavam meus girassóis (apenas para serem educados, acredito) que ela apareceu. Sempre com o capuz cobrindo injustamente seus cachos platinados. Com uma câmera na mão, com um passarinho amarelo seguindo-a a todos os lados, gritando para que eles olhassem para trás e pudesse tirar uma foto do casal.

"Ora, mas que vizinha mais encantadora eu tenho. Qual seu nome?" Disse, dando um risinho simpático, para que não hesitassem em me contar sobre a filha. Se soubessem metade do que eu pensava... Monika deu um sorrisinho, mostrando que não teria problemas com um perfeito desconhecido ter contato com sua filha.

"Ela é nossa primogênita, Julchen."

_Mamãaa-ãe, papaaa-iii! Olhem pra cá!_

Ela acabou me chamando por "_Herr_ Braginski". Quase me chamou por Ivan, mas Albert acabou por lhe dar uma bronca, dizendo que deveria ter um mínimo de respeito. Não que eu não preferisse Ivan.

Ah, mas eu preferia não ter ficado sabendo do nome dela. Muito menos tê-la visto daquele jeito. Aquilo foi a chave que faltava á minha obsessão. Os risos de divertimento dela. A voz melodiosa saindo em pulinhos pelos lábios pálidos dela. Os flashes da câmera. Ela reclamando manhosamente que o sol estava especialmente incomodativo naquele dia. Ela saltitando de um lado para o outro. Os olhos acompanhando confusamente o mundo á sua volta. Dançando ao ritmo de seus chamados. Abaixando o capuz, laranja naquele dia, libertando os cabelos prateados que iam até abaixo da cintura. Colocando uma mão na nuca para se apresentar despojadamente.

"Julchen Beilschmidt, a incrível eu. Sô prussiana, não alemã!"

Riu bastante, mas no fundo ela levava aquilo á sério. Aquela declaração foi, na verdade, uma graçinha. Enquanto dizia isso, puxava um pouco os cabelos, mexia neles mais um pouco. Os bagunçava. Colocou o capuz novamente e atendeu ao chamado das amiguinhas.

Nos dias seguintes, apenas me assombrou com sua doçura. Com sua _vida._

_Olhem aquiii-ii!_

Durante algum pouco tempo eu ainda fui o bom novo vizinho. Mas, por algum motivo qualquer (eu sempre fui tão discreto!) eles espalharam por aí que eu era um maníaco que havia sido preso várias vezes na Rússia. Os motivos variavam entre estupro, pedofilia, assassinato e outras coisas que as "comadres" mais fofoqueiras inventavam. Acrescentaram ainda que eu pertencesse à máfia russa, que eu era foragido e que minha primeira esposa (fictícia, vou deixar bem claro) havia sido "misteriosamente assassinada" (outras versões diziam que a "senhora Braginski" havia me deixado).

Bem, meia verdade.

Nunca fui casado, eu não sou mafioso e nunca fui preso. Sobre o resto, não nego nada.

Não me arrependo de nada.

O importante aqui é que essas fofocas fizeram os pais Beilschmidt receosos em deixarem sua filhinha se aproximar de mim. Enquanto elas atraíram a atenção de minha querida Julchen.

_Ei! Aqui! Aqui-ii!_

Porém, mesmo com a insistência por parte da jovem albina, ela mal podia olhar por muito tempo para a minha casa. Considerei a possibilidade de sequestrá-la uma ou duas vezes. Mas não foi necessário. Sempre que podia, ela se dirigia á cerca viva de girassóis do outro lado da rua.

Sorriso enorme, sempre um novo machucado, corpo em formação, olhos brilhantes de curiosidade. Minha querida era a criatura mais linda que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Conversava comigo com naturalidade, sempre do meu lado da cerca. Pedia para que eu ficasse na frente dela, escondendo-a dos que passassem por ali ou olhassem pela janela vizinha. Se seus pais a vissem ali, enlouqueceriam, chamariam a polícia.

Perguntava se os rumores que ouvia eram verdadeiros, sempre com aquela animação refletida nos olhos convencidos. Eu soltava risinho ríspido que falhava em ser simpático acompanhado de um sussurro de "segredo". Os olhos pintados com a doença brilhavam o brilho da vida como não faziam com mais nada.

"Eu vou descobrir dum jeito, então! Pode apostá!"

Certo dia, dei o braço a torcer. Até hoje, mesmo depois de inúmeras horas que somadas viram inúmeros anos de meditação, não sei se foi um erro. Inclinei-me para dar com a boca na altura do ouvido dela. Vi as orelhas tomarem uma dose de vermelho, acentuada pela palidez.

"Nunca fui preso, casado ou mafioso. O resto, eu fiz várias vezes. Mas você não tem problema com isso, da?"

Vi ela ficar receosa, um pouco de medo juntando as sobrancelhas dela. Os olhos se arregalando em terror. Não imaginara uma resposta positiva. Mas logo sussurrou, antes que me deixasse amedrontado com a demora "Não, não tenho."

_Olhem pra cá-aaá...! Eu só quero uma foto!_

Oh, Deus! Como algo pode ter tamanho impacto em um homem?! Logo após o sussurro, correu na direção da amiga espanhola que lhe procurava. Mas a fala me deu um passe livre de tal forma que não deveria.

As visitas não diminuíram, ela fingiu que nada acontecera. Mas eu fiquei um tanto mais ousado. Não tinha medo de tocar nela (a pele dela era quente, a pele do ombro era mais macia do que o resto do corpo e o cabelo parecia alguma palha de platina). Convidava-a par entrar, tomar um suco. Perguntava-lhe sobre sua vida pessoal, sobre os machucados e sobre a cicatriz.

O mais impressionante foi ela não ter tido vergonha de me responder. Ela era membro de uma gangue (pediu-me para não contar aos seus pais), a cicatriz e os machucados vinham de brigas. Tem um irmãozinho de sete anos chamado Ludwig, que sempre anda ás voltas com um garotinho italiano. "Os dois são muito fofinhos!", exclamara, com o rabinho de cachorro balançando atrás dela. Brigava bastante com os pais. Suas melhores amigas chamavam-se Françoise e Isabel (fingi não saber desse fato) e as três eram conhecidas como as encrenqueiras da Rua Himmel.

Mas ela nunca aceitou meus convites, receosa.

_Papai-iii! Mais emoção nesse olhaaar!_

Droga! Aquele episódio de quando soube seu nome nunca se apagou de minha mente! Nunca! Enfeitiçou-me por horas, dias, meses, anos! A risada, a fala, o fiel passarinho, o flash da câmera, o exercício das pernas, o detalhe quase não percebido que ela estava sem sutiã...!

_Ei! Olhem pra cá! Estou falando com você-eeês!_

A loucura que implantou em mim, o plano armado, os anos passando, minha querida amadurecendo. Julchen era e é encantadora. De um jeito cruel.

_Ee-eeeei...! E quem é esse cara altão aí?!_

Maldição, maldição, maldição...! Ela vai me deixar louco! Louco, eu digo! Ela está nos meus sonhos, meus pensamentos, meus livros, minha casa, meus argumentos, meu ponto de vista! É minha inspiração para escrever, minha canção de ninar, meu despertador, meu tempero na sopa, meu embalo na música!

_Ah...! M-mais forte..._

Acordo do transe, surpreso. Ah, claro, tem isso... O que eu sinto não é nada puro. Nenhuma novidade aqui... Mas droga... Os gemidos de sonho, os sussurros de fantasia, os pedidos imaginados...

Não me pertencem.

O garoto húngaro não sabe aproveitar aquilo que tem. Deve ser extremamente mimado. O quê eu não daria para ter _aquele _sorriso? _Aquele _olhar? Tenho certeza que ele nunca pôs um único dedo em Julchen. Só tem olhos para a tal austríaca. Certeza também que Julchen está guardando tudo para ele. O amor, o primeiro beijo, o posto de primeiro namorado. _A virgindade. _

Como descrever o quê a virgindade de Julchen era para mim? Era como a emoção de conseguir a chave para a nova casa. Misturado á expectativa de um dependente de conseguir mais de seu vício. E, claro, a posessão que uma criança mimada tem sobre o brinquedo favorito. Eu não ia simplesmente pegar Julchen emprestada depois que pusesse minhas mãos nela. Eu nunca mais iria devolver. E a virgindade dela faria com que eu finalmente pusesse minhas mãos nela.

Mas ela a guardava para aquele bichinha que deixava o cabelo crescer e botava flor nele.

_Você é mesmo muito engraçado! Kesesese!_

"O suco está bom?"

"Tudo fica bom nesse calor, _Herr_Braginski. Mas tá bem docinho." Fez bolhinhas no suco soprando no canudo, distraída como aqueles coelhos que vemos em programas que parecem simplesmente não ver a maldita raposa. E adivinhem quem é a raposa aqui.

"Ivan." Corrigi, com um sorriso que tentava conter a irritação e a vontade de pular em cima dela depois de uma cena tão primaveril. Tão _viva._

Ela riu daquele jeito adorável e estranho. "Tá bom, Ivan! Tá bom!" Como escritor, era mortal aos meus ouvidos escutar aquele "tá".

Mas na voz dela tinha um tom tão poético, sedutor, adorável, vivo...

"Não tem medo dos boatos? Sentando desse jeito, na varanda da minha casa, tomando meu suco..."

"Mas é claro que não! Eu não ligo proque a mãe da Isabel fala! Ela é uma baita duma fofoquera!" Ignorei os erros ortográficos queimando meus ouvidos e deixei a fala me comover.

"Eu já disse que eles são verdadeiros em parte, Julchen." Um bom teste.

"Eu não ligo. Você é bem incrível. E meu amigo. Nunca ia fazê nada comigo, né?"

_Iva-aan! Olha pra cá! Minha primeira foto sua!_

Ela passou dois anos indo na minha casa. Metade de seus 14 anos. Todos os seus 15 anos. Ainda essa semana fará dois anos da primeira vez que conversamos. Ela fará seus formosos 16 anos. E eu ainda sou o "amigo mais incrível que ela já teve". Mas o que eu esperava? Que ela se interessasse por um escritor russo com o dobro da idade dela?

Faça-me o favor, Ivan Braginski. Se olhe no espelho. E veja todas as opções que ela tem. O desgraçado húngaro já citado; um dinamarquês tão vivo e exuberante quanto Julchen, que faria um casal perfeito; um escocês ruivo, mais velho, lindo, com olhos que defloraram muitas jovens na rua e aquele holandês loiro, drogado, atlético e, ao que tudo indicava, gângster dos mais pesados.

...

O que está olhando? Tire essa expressão do rosto. Sou bissexual e pedófilo. É perfeitamente normal que eu preste atenção em belos e saudáveis rapazes de 16 anos na minha vizinhança.

Mas eu sou tão egoísta que quero que ela seja minha. Não de qualquer um desses _casais perfeitos_ que ela teria facilmente na rua. Na minha mente bastante próxima do perturbada, ela é minha. Tenho uma imagem mental, um delírio, uma fantasia, sobre Julchen. Ela com aqueles olhos olhando para mim, bem abraçada ao meu troco, presa á mim. Sussurrando rápida e roucamente meu nome em um mantra enlouquecido pelo prazer. Os braços dela em volta de mim, bem presos. Meus braços em volta da cintura dela, unhas cravadas nas laterais. Minha. Vida. Minha vida. Vida dela. Vida nossa. Vida, _vida_, **vida**, _**vida**_.

Em volta de mim, tomando conta da minha mente. Enlouquecendo-me ainda mais.

Mas eu só queria que você não fosse tão cruel, Julchen.

_Véio, valeu, Ivan! Você é mesmo incrível!_

O jeito que você nunca deixa que eu toque no seu rosto. Que me olha com carinho, e então me chama de incrível, me faz engolir as borboletas, e logo me chama de "um baita amigo". O jeito que cruza as pernas, brinca com o cabelo, massageia o próprio ombro, mastiga uma mecha de prata e me olha de uma maneira estranha quando lhe encaro. Hipócrita é uma palavra muito forte?

_Briguei com o Dàniel hoje. Ele é só um filho da puta. Você é meu amigo._

Julchen, Julchen, Julchen. Minha querida, minha vida. Não sou seu amigo. Sou seu predador. Você é minha caça. Eu não posso lhe ter, Julchen. Não volte para suas amigas, Julchen. Seja apenas minha. De mais ninguém. _Seja minha, Julchen. _Não me importo com seus 16 anos sendo completos hoje. O que me importa é que, quando ninguém compareceu á sua festa de aniversário, você correu á mim. Quando a austríaca se trancou, o húngaro ignorou, o irmão não entendeu, os pais não contaram, a francesa brigou e a espanhola não a escolheu, eu fui seu porto seguro. _Eu. _O quê me importa é que seus olhos brilharam com o livreto feito em sua homenagem que escrevi. Curto e com linguagem simples, como você gosta. O que me importa é que, durante nossa conversa nessa mesma ocasião, você não viu problema em dividir um cachecol comigo enquanto tremia de frio do lado de fora da casa. O quê me importa é que tudo dentro de você poderia virar o tesouro das mais preciosas jóias.

_Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Ivan._

Cale esses pensamentos, Braginski! Não se dê esperanças! Ela nunca olharia para algo como você! Um velho, com passado triste, morto por dentro, com uma alma murcha! Cale tudo isso agora! A busca de vida nela não é uma desculpa!

_Você é o único que se preocupa, Ivan._

Sim, acredite nisso. É mentira, mas acredite. Se agarre á mim. Nunca terei o que quero, mas serei seu único. Posso me contentar.

Por enquanto.

_Desculpa bater aqui tão tarde, é que... É que eu..._

Uma briga com os pais. Eu entendo, Julchen. Problemas com as amigas. Eu entendo, Julchen. Ninguém se importa com você. Eu entendo, Julchen. Você não consegue ver o quê está tão errado. Eu entendo, Julchen. Se sente tão sozinha. Eu entendo, Julchen. Todos lhe viraram as costas. Eu entendo, Julchen. As lágrimas caem sem motivo. Eu entendo, Julchen. É difícil admitir isso. Eu entendo, Julchen.

_Eu odeio chorá._

Eu também entendo que você não pode ser minha, Julchen. Eu também entendo que não vou suportar se você se convencer que o húngaro é bom o bastante, Julchen. Eu também entendo que essa é a oportunidade perfeita para meu plano, Julchen. Eu também entendo que você facilitou isso entrando na minha casa, Julchen. Eu também entendo que tem uma faca na mesa á minha frente, Julchen. Eu também entendo que você nunca me aceitaria, Julchen. Eu também entendo que eu vou ter de forçar algo, Julchen.

_Ivan?_

Eu pegar a faca assim que você se vira para pegar algo na cozinha. Você não entende, Julchen.

_..._

Eu só me esqueci que toda a _vida _iria embora quando eu cravasse a faca nas costas dela.

E nunca, nem mesmo na Rússia, eu senti tanto frio, com uma despedida tão cruel.

* * *

A todos que eu possa ter ofendido, eu imploro perdão.

Bem, primeiro capítulo de um dramalhão que eu vou ter de mostrar pro meu médico se me mandarem pro psiquiatra. 8D Vergonhosamente inspirado em Lolita 8'D  
Gostaria de encarar isso como minha obra-prima, mas não sei se ficou tão boa. =/

Himmel: Céu em alemão  
Herr: Senhor em alemão  
Zhizin': Vida em russo


End file.
